


Kurze Tage

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Cedric plant viel für lange Tage, während Percy versucht, kurze einzuräumen.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 1





	Kurze Tage

**Author's Note:**

> _Du kannst zuhause bleiben – oder du bist draußen mit mir  
>  Bald ist der Tag wieder kurz und die Nacht kalt  
> Noch einmal gehen mir dir über den warmen Asphalt  
> Nochmal einbrechen im Freibad  
> Wie gesagt, vielleicht war das der letzte heiße Tag in diesem Jahr_  
> [[#_2426](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=316982#t316982)]
> 
> **CN: Erwähnung von Essen**

»Die Tage werden bald wieder kürzer«, hat Cedric gesagt und Percy dabei die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, »und die Nächte werden ganz kalt.« Er hat ein wenig geschwiegen und Percy hat gewartet.

Dabei hat er Cedrics Daumen beobachtet, wie er über Percys Handrücken streicht.

»Wir könnten noch ein letztes Mal über den warmen Asphalt gehen«, hat er gesagt und Percy hat sich dabei vorgestellt, wie Cedric seine Hand ergreift, seinen Kopf für einen kleinen Moment an Percys Schulter lehnt und leise über Dinge redet, die Percy nicht interessieren würden, wenn Cedric nicht voller Leidenschaft davon sprechen würde.

»Wir könnten noch einmal ins Freibad einbrechen«, ist Cedric fortgefahren und Percys Gesicht ist rot geworden, weil er sich daran erinnert hat, wie Cedric und er über den Maschendrahtzaun eines kleinen Bades geklettert sind, um einfach nur die Füße über den Beckenrand ins Wasser hängen zu lassen. (Es ist Cedrics Idee gewesen, natürlich, weil Percy so etwas eigentlich nie tun würde. ›Einmal im Leben musst Du etwas Gewagtes tun‹, hat er gesagt und Percys Hand noch fester umfasst als zuvor. ›Keiner wird’s erfahren und es wird niemand dabei verletzt.‹ Und da hat er wohl recht gehabt – oder zumindest hat es ausgereicht, Percy ungelenk über den Zaun zu locken.)

»Vielleicht ist bald der letzte heiße Tag für dieses Jahr«, hat Cedric seine Ansprache geschlossen und unter seinen dichten Wimpern zu Percy hochgeschielt, der ihn mit einem Lächeln bedacht hat.

»Du weißt, dass die UTZ anstehen und ich lernen muss«, hat Percy geantwortet und dabei Cedric über seine hellen Haare gestrichen, bevor er sich nach unten gebeugt und Cedric geküsst hat, der heftig gegen Percys Lippen lächelte. »Aber morgen wird nicht der letzte Sommertag sein und übermorgen auch nicht. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, um über warmen Asphalt zu laufen.«

Cedric hat ein zustimmendes Summgeräusch von sich gegeben, während Percy vorsichtig seinen Haaransatz im Nacken gekrault hat. Grillen oder Zikaden sind im Hintergrund zu hören gewesen und Percy hat sich einfach wohlgefühlt.

Hier, in der sommerlichen Abendsonne auf einer Wiese, Cedrics Kopf in Percys Schoß und den Geschmack von Rhabarber an den Lippen.

  


* * *

  


Jetzt ist es Anfang Dezember und die Straßen sind kalt, genauso wie die Nächte und Nasenspitzen, obwohl noch kein Schnee gefallen ist und die Luft noch ein bisschen nach Herbst riecht.

An Percys Schuhen kleben Matsch und kleine Kieselsteine, als er Die Drei Besen betritt und seine Jacke abstreift. Ihm ist ganz warm, weil er sich viel zu dick eingepackt hat, aber vielleicht kommt es auch einfach nur davon, dass er sich gleich mit Cedric treffen wird. (Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass gerade sie jemals miteinander verkehren würden? – Wahrscheinlich hätte Cedric niemals von Percys Existenz erfahren, wenn er nicht eines Tages über den Schulflur geeilt wäre, obwohl die Ausgangssperre bereits in Kraft getreten war, und Percy ihn zur Ordnung gerufen hätte. Und wahrscheinlich hätte Percy Cedric nur von Weitem bewundert, wenn Cedric ihn nicht in ein Gespräch verwickelt hätte, das Percy beinahe dazu gebracht hätte, den Punktabzug für Hufflepuff zu vergessen.)

Percy entdeckt Cedric an einem Tisch weiter hinten und setzt sich in einer ungelenken Bewegung neben ihn. Er gibt Cedric einen kleinen, kurzen Kuss und begrüßt ihn leise. (Sie haben sich seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr gesehen; seit Percy seinen Abschluss gemacht hat und im Ministerium angeheuert hat nur dreimal. Und das ist bereits sechs Monate her. Ihm ist klar, dass er Cedric ein wenig vernachlässigt, aber er versucht ihm regelmäßig zu schreiben, damit sie nicht den Kontakt zueinander verlieren. Er liebt Cedric, aber er ist kein sonderlicher Held, wenn es um Gefühle und Beziehungen geht. Er gibt sein Bestes, mehr kann er nicht.)

»Gehst Du über Weihnachten nach Hause?«, fragt Percy und überlegt währenddessen, ob es praktikabler ist, wenn Cedric nach Hause geht oder in Hogwarts bleibt. (Es ist schwierig geworden, sich zu sehen, aber Percy möchte ihn noch einmal wiedersehen, bevor das neue Jahr beginnt. Nach der Weihnachtszeit ist im Ministerium alles ein wenig entspannter.)

»Nein, ich bleibe diesmal wohl hier«, antwortet Cedric und schiebt sein Butterbier vor sich hin und her. Er redet nicht weiter und Percy weiß, dass er über schneebedeckte Straßen und Küsse auf Strickmützen nachdenkt. An Spaziergänge und flüchtige Gespräche über Sommernächte.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ich hasse dieses türchen, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass es rettbar wäre.


End file.
